


Welcome Back

by Silence_burns



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 02:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_burns/pseuds/Silence_burns
Summary: Imagine Q complaining about you breaking equipment while you were on mission, but secretly being relieved that you had returned unharmed.





	Welcome Back

The day was quite peaceful for the most part. The lab Q was given, allowed him to have a decent level of privacy and the location on one of the less frequented levels provided a small amount of unwanted guests. That was one of the better aspects of the forced moving out from the old quarters when they got destroyed. His previous work place was bigger, but also more… crowded. And noisy. Without people, Q was able to work faster and more efficiently, not to mention the sheer pleasure of creating things in blissful silence.

At least most of the time.

“Guess who’s back!” you entered the part of the new MI6’s quarters where Q was working alone, surrounded by parts of his machines and newest ideas.

He smirked, not lifting his head from the complicated mechanism he was currently working on. He saw you entering through one of the gates a few minutes ago, just like he monitored every person leaving or entering the quarters, but didn’t say anything. The monitors on his right displayed the image from the cameras he personally insisted on installing in those places.

“You’re still not dead?” he feigned disappointment, trying to hide his relief that you were finally back. He had heard through the grapevine about the complications on your last mission that stranded you somewhere deep in a third-world country.

“Nope, even though it got heated on a few occasions, but thanks to your shiny little gadgets, your favorite agent is back in one piece,” you smiled widely, pulling a small package from one of the pockets and putting it in front of him on one of the not occupied surfaces of his desk.

He eyed the ‘gadget’. And frowned.

“If I remember right, it used to contain at least two more elements.”

“Well, one broke off when I had a nice little chat on the roof of a train,” you shrugged.

“And the second one?”

“…I kind of fell off of the train, so…”

Q growled, putting down what he was working on and taking what you brought him back. He examined it with pure disbelief.

“I’m not even sure how you manage to break this metal alloy…”

“Technically, it wasn’t my fault.”

“You always say that,” he brushed off your excuse.

You growled, moving from Q’s desk and collapsing onto one of the other chairs. He was using lenses to look at the broken machine.

“You want a coffee or something?” you asked after a while of watching him open the housing and picking at the insides with a very thin screwdriver.

Q sent you a look of surprise.

“You don’t have anything to do?”

“You are my Quartermaster, you should know I have a few days off,” you snickered sarcastically and made Q blush a little, which he quickly hid looking down.

“I have been busy, agent, and unlike some of us, I actually have more responsibilities than just destroying things others created.”

“You forgot I also shoot people,” you added proudly.

“I don’t forget things. I was the one who gave you your license,” he replied firmly, although you could clearly see he wasn’t mad at you. You missed your little arguments every time you were on a mission.

“So, you want something? I saw that the buffoons from level A-4 got fresh doughnuts,” you winked with a wide smile.

Q tried to contain his own but failed miserably.

“Go, agent, and good luck. I’ll have your back.”

“Yes, sir!” you saluted ironically jumping up from your seat and heading to the door.

Q looked after you before you disappeared. He moved to the monitors, picking up the vision from one of the level A-4 cameras. A good Quartermaster should always monitor the actions of his agents.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! You can visit me at silence-burns.tumblr.com


End file.
